


The Language of Hugs

by DavidtheTraveler



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidtheTraveler/pseuds/DavidtheTraveler
Summary: David was proud to call himself a hugger. He loved to share his affection and concern for others through such a simple yet versatile display. And he liked to think that over the years he had learned the subtle ways that different hugs held different meanings. He prided himself on being able to understand this secret language of physical contact.And once he and Thomas’ sides had gotten to know each other well, he began to share this language with them during their interactions. And he marveled at how each could express so much variety in their hugs just from who they were.





	The Language of Hugs

David was proud to call himself a hugger. He loved to share his affection and concern for others through such a simple yet versatile display. And he liked to think that over the years he had learned the subtle ways that different hugs held different meanings. He prided himself on being able to understand this secret language of physical contact.

And once he and Thomas’ sides had gotten to know each other well, he began to share this language with them during their interactions. And he marveled at how each could express so much variety in their hugs just from who they were.

Patton’s hugs were always warm, tight, encouraging. He would put his head over your shoulder and encourage you to do the same. The smell of sugar and baking would fill your nostrils as he slowly rocked you back and forth, exuding a feeling of unconditional love. It was the hug of a parent: unbiased, unfailing, unending love that never failed to warm your heart.

Roman’s hugs were slightly gentler, but in no way weaker. He would stand tall so as to give the impression of extra height, which he would use to put his head atop your own, tucking yours into the crook of his neck as he held you with strong, protective arms. His was the hug of the rescuer, safe and strong, assuring you that no matter what danger you might have faced, you now were with someone who would defend you at all costs.

At first, David was unsure if Logan would even like hugging, but when he did, he reminded himself that even if he was Logic, he was still part of Thomas, one of the most loving people he’d ever encountered. His hugs might come off as stiff to those unversed in hug language, but David could feel the carefully calculated feel of his embraces. They were grounding, giving a sense of calm and peace, and assured you that any problems you might face could be solved with rational thought, laced with a touch of loving concern.

Virgil’s were the rarest of hugs, as the anxious trait was not always open to such displays of physical affection. David had instigated a special gesture to get around this, which Patton giddily dubbed “The Small Hug.”

David would reach out, very carefully sliding his hand into Virgil’s. And if he didn’t pull his away, David would move their hands up, shifting his around so that they were pressed palm to palm at chest height. Then David would reach his thumb around, imitating an arm around a shoulder. Virgil would usually hesitate before reciprocating with his thumb, and the two would share a knowing, loving look. After all, it was an understood thing.

But when he was feeling up to it, Virgil’s hugs were probably David’s favorite out of the four. Most of the time his hugs were that of a child, looking for protection. He would grab on for dear life, and hold you close so as not to risk losing you, and you couldn’t help but wrap your arms around him tightly and hum softly into his hair, letting him know that you would always be there for him.

But there were also times, when David was feeling down about his past mistakes, or worried about the future, when Virgil would give him his Protector Hug. He would wrap you so tight in his arms that it felt like he’d enveloped you in a pair of wings, shielding you from the outside world. He wouldn’t move, he wouldn’t make a sound, but he’d position himself so that your ears were over his heart, soothing you with the beat, and you’d feel as though there was nothing but his quiet determination to see you through any danger.

Yes, Virgil’s Protector Hugs were David’s favorite out of the four. But if David were to be truly honest (and it was highly unlikely that he’d ever admit it out loud), David’s favorite hugs of all came from Thomas. In his hugs he could feel everything that he felt from the others’: the unconditional love, the confident assurance, the calming presence, the desire for comfort mixed with the need to give comfort.

But there was also something that was all Thomas: a sense of acceptance and love that David had only felt from his closest friends and family, only magnified ten times over. In Thomas’ arms, David felt as though he were the most important and beautiful person in the world. As though all his flaws and blemishes were merely highlights on the exquisite canvas of his soul.

Yes, David was proud to call himself a hugger, and he knew how to express every thought he needed to through one. But when he needed to feel loved, secure, calm, safe, or accepted, he knew a group of experts who could express it so much better, and he wouldn’t trade them for anything.

Because David was a hugger, and thankfully, so was Thomas.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for "The Small Hug" goes to Uncoolacronym and their story "Flickers In The Lives of A Man and Himself."


End file.
